The market for displays and other devices (e.g., keyboards) having non-mechanical touch functionality is rapidly growing. As a result, a variety of touch-sensing techniques has been developed to enable displays and other devices to have touch functionality. Touch-sensing functionality is gaining wider use in mobile device applications, such as smart phones, e-book readers, laptop computers and tablet computers.
Touch systems in the form of touch screens have been developed that respond to a variety of types of touches, such as single touches, multiple touches, swiping, and touches having different pressures. However, pressure-sensing touch screens and other touch systems typically rely on conventional pressure sensors to sense the touch pressure and are thus relatively complex and expensive to manufacture.